


Hey You

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mark Suffers, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was hopeless, and even in his dreams he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> I MIGHT write more. Maybe.

Ever since Felix had arrived at at SDCC and had stayed at his apartment, Mark had been really happy for some reason. Like, sure, he finally got to meet the Swede in person, and wasn't alone in his home anymore, but...  
Mark sighed as he turned off the bathroom light and walked out to the hallway, wearing only his boxers and ruffling his hair with another sigh. 'Whatever, it doesn't bother me much.' He thought.  
A noise drew his attention toward the stairs, where Felix stood, kind of stiff, blue eyes wide and staring at the partially naked Mark. "U-uhm, sorry." He stammered, swallowing.  
Mark jumped a bit, trying and failing for a few seconds to cover himself. "Uhh, right, I forgot." He crossed his arms over his buff chest, only making his strong arms flex involuntarily. "Sorry."  
Felix's eyes roamed over the other male's body- Mark took notice, and, hesitantly, brought his arms down to his sides, feeling his whole body heat up under the blond's gaze. He turned so that he was facing Felix head on. In an attempt to be sexy, he said in a voice that would've been sultry if it hadn't been shaking, "Like what you see?"  
The other male's cheeks turned so red it was almost cartoonish. "What?" He said, voice cracking up an octave, taking a step back.  
"I-I'm not stupid, Felix. I see you..." Mark motioned over his body. "Uhm, checking me out."  
"O-oh," Felix covered his face. "I'm sorry, I..."  
Mark slowly walked over to him, light in his footing, stopping when he was in front of Felix; God, he was sweating and shivering, and had no idea what he was doing, but he just... he was just going on impulse now. There was a singular thing in his mind now: 'I want Felix to touch me.' "Felix." He whispered.  
He must've scared the paler man, because he tensed up and stumbled back, almost falling backwards down the stairs. Mark grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from the steps, and consequently right up against him. Felix's breath caught in his throat at the closeness. "Wh... Mark, what is this?" He breathed.  
"Touch me," Mark placed Felix's hands on his chest. "Please."  
Felix barely had time to react when the muscles under his palms flexed a split second before lips were pressed to his own, prickly beard stinging his chin. Warm arms encircled him, a hand carding through his hair and pulling lightly. He whimpered, his fingernails digging into the skin of Mark's chest, leaving crescent-shaped indents behind. "Wait... wait..." He tore away from the liplock by turning his head. His eyes were closed, eyebrows dipped. "Mark, wait..."  
"Come on... Felix..." Mark begged in a breathy tone; his expression was desperate.  
At this point in time, Felix was at a crossroads- throw caution to the wind, or be logical? Well, his decision was made for him when something hard and slightly throbbing made contact with his crotch and yanked a moan from him. "Mark!"  
"Touch me, Felix," Mark groaned into his ear, "I want you."  
Felix couldn't respond, so he just nodded with vigor and brought his hands around to clutch at Mark's back, Mark himself maneuvering them up against a wall so it would be easier for them to frot against each other. Mark was on top, though he felt he shouldn't be for some reason. Beneath him, Felix was whimpering, neck craned, giving Mark more room to place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over the heated flesh, earning him more beautiful noises. Felix's thrusting against him was becoming more erratic. "Mark! I'm so close!" He cried.  
Mark captured his mouth in a hot make-out session, it soon becoming open air when Mark got tongues involved. Not long after, Felix started to whine. "Uhh! Uhh! Mark!" Whatever else he said was in Swedish as he came into his pajama pants.

When Mark woke up, it was four AM and he had precum staining the front of his underwear, where his boner was straining against the fabric. He sighed; another wet dream about his friend. Cool, he loved this, loved dying and being dead. He got out of bed and took the dirty underwear off, tossing them into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his bedroom, then waddling to the bathroom to take a cold shower to cool himself off.  
It went against his own personal morals to jack off to thoughts of people he knew, so he would usually just wait it out or do something relaxing to get rid of it. It worked, and when he got out of the shower he was significantly more calm and no longer had a hard on. However, he was still a little bothered by the dream and the other dreams he'd had about Felix.  
He wasn't confused. He knew what they meant; he liked Felix. Like, a lot. Obviously, he knew it would never work, since Felix had Marzia and had explained how he felt about being in a gay relationship due to a bad experience when he was younger. 

But hey. Mark always had his dreams.

End???


End file.
